The Kiss Thief
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: Naminé is dating the most attractive and dangerous guy in school, but what happens when she gets kissed by a boy that saves her? It seems he's a lot closer than she expected : AXELNAMINÉROXAS : lj challenge
1. look over here

**The Kiss Thief**

**look over here**

It looked like my idea of avoiding Axel for as long as possible ended up failing as soon as he found me sneaking my way to my next class. Without even looking at him, staring down at my shoes as if I'd done nothing wrong, I could _feel_ his anger from where I was standing. Not that I could blame him since word had spread around the whole school that some boy had kissed me behind the gym that day.

I don't think boyfriends like their girlfriends getting kissed by other boys.

"I didn't kiss him I swear," I pleaded, knowing exactly why he approached with with a hint of fire in his eyes. "He just... and... I didn't know... he just..."

"Would you stop with the stuttering, I believe you," he stated, even though it was quite obvious that he didn't believe me. He tousled the top of my hair, once again treating me like an insignificant and immature child oblivious of the intentions of others.

The again, compared to him I was still a child.

"Who was it?"

"I... I really don't know..."

"You... don't know?"

"Correct."

"He kissed you... but you couldn't see his face?"

"He was wearing a hood and it was so sudden and..." I looked up, a small smirk gracing his features as he stared down at me with his emerald eyes.

God, he was gorgeous.

He reached towards me, grabbing me and pulling me so my body pressed against his. His fingers traced down the side of my face, causing me to blush a shade of scarlet that seemed inhuman. I should have been used to the embarrassment by now considering he did things like this to me in the hallway often just because he enjoyed seeing me blush... but I was no where close to being used to it.

"Would you mind explaining to me what happened then, Princess?"

--

_Naminé, I have something to tell you that's super important! Meet me behind the gym after third period! _

_Love love, Kairi!_

I smiled, folding the note up and stuffing it into my pocket. I wonder why she just hadn't told me last period or even mentioned meeting behind the gym instead of leaving me a note that could possibly not be received.? Luckily, I had stopped by my locker after third or else I would have completely missed her request.

I"m a fail friend.

"Oh goodness, she's probably still waiting!" I mumbled, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and quickly jogging so I'd hopefully make it there before class started. Not that it really mattered, I was late so often teachers probably gave up on giving me detentions to get me there on time.

That's what I get for dating a delinquent like Axel.

I turned the corner, realizing that the back of the gym was vacant. "Dang it!" I whined, walking a little further to see if she had maybe been hiding on the other side of the air conditioning unit. "Why do I always fail so badly!?"

Kairi asked me one favor and I couldn't even fulfill it!

I should have known it was going to be a bad day as soon as I woke... or didn't wake up depending on how you look at it. My mom with her high pitch screaming replaced my alarm clock. I slept through the obnoxious beeping a full thirty minutes before she realized I had no intentions of getting up any time soon.

I muttered curses under my breath, wondering why today had to be such a bad day.

Before I even had the chance to turn around to head back to class, my world turned black.

–

"Oh, you're awake." a voice, in what I would describe as semi-excitement, stated. It kind of sounded like the voice you'd use when your aunt just gave you an animal encyclopedia made for a five year old on your seventeenth birthday.

"What happened?" I mumbled, sitting up and soon regretting it. A throbbing pain shot up in the back of my hand and side of my face; I fell back down to the ground.

"You sure took a beating. Must be a hot boyfriend if they're that jealous." He helped me sit up, placing his hand behind my back so that I had enough time to steady myself without getting dizzy. "A thanks would be great. I didn't have to help."

I turned towards the owner of the voice, my eyes trying their best to focus in on his face, but his hood cleverly shadowed over all the important features I would need to identify him. The only thing I could tell was the fact he was blonde from the little tips of hair the poked out of the rim of the hood.

"Thank you," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed as he helped me stand up off the ground. "Um... who are you?"

He must have felt me tense up because he let out a chuckle as if the whole situation amused him. Maybe it had at the time because what came next I honestly had not expected.

He leaned forward and kissed me as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Before I even had the time to react he'd already pulled away.

"No one special," he answered, pulling away and stepping back. "You can just call me Doctor."

His voice was so smooth I could almost forget the fact that he kissed me.

As soon as he disappeared I regained my senses, a fit of rage over taking me. "YOU IDIOT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

–

"So..." Axel said, leaving an uncomfortable gap in the middle of his sentence, "he just told you he was 'no one special' and nothing else?"

"Yeah." I didn't really want to tell the 'doctor' part to Axel, mainly because I was scared of giving him too many hints on to who the guy was.

If Axel ever found out who had kissed me that guy was surely a dead man.

"I'll figure out who it was, Princess," he said in such a confident voice I could almost believe it to be true, his hand stroking my cheek as if I was some sort of pet. "For now, let's get some ice for your cheek so you don't look like a wreck tomorrow."

No matter how he worded it, I knew that was his nice way of saying he didn't want to be embarrassed that his girlfriend had an ugly swelling on her face so he was going to make sure to get rid of it.

He dragged me along behind him, not really being considerate of the fact that I had _just _gotten beaten upand that my whole body was aching like it was going to fall apart at any minute.

He really was rather simple minded when it came down to the details.

"Hey, Roxas!" Axel shouted as soon as we entered the clinic. "My girl needs some ice!"

"That is a really rude way of addressing someone who has authority over you."

"Oh, shut up. Just get me the damn ice, yeah?" Axel turned to me, delight sprinkled across his face, "Naminé, this is Roxas. Roxas, this is Naminé. I've known Roxas forever."

"Nice... nice to meet you um..."

The man in the chair in swiveled around to look at me, his cobalt eyes boring into me as he scrutinized me openly. My whole body was frozen in a realization that came a little too late.

A small smile graced his lips as he realized why I had paused. "Ah, so you're polite?" he questioned, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Well, Naminé, you can just call me Doctor."

Right in the middle of the school clinic, I fainted.

–

**oh goodness I've been planning this story forever but I never could get the first chapter the way I wanted it to be! Gah, I give up on trying to make this story play out like it did in my head!! **

**Anyways, this is the first entry in my 30 kisses challenge off livejournal! So that means you get 29 more chapters of dramatic love triangles and mixed morals! Hooray!**

**If you have any questions let me know I'll be happy to answer them. Please review!**

**And sorry if there were any grammatical/spelling errors! This was probably too rushed ;-;**


	2. news

**The Kiss Thief**

**news**

Walking through the halls the next day had to be the most stressful thing I ever had to do. Ever. Wanna know why? It's because _everyone_ in the _entire_ school had heard what had happened and they wouldn't stop looking at me.

I wanted to shrivel in a corner and die.

"Don't sweat it. I'll kick their asses if they say anything." The reassuring voice of my oh-so-loving boyfriend reminded me for the 18th time that day he'd brutally harm whoever made me feel bad. His arm was drooped around my shoulder, holding me tightly against himself, as if he were making sure that whoever kissed me saw that I was his.

If only he knew it was the person he probably suspected the least…

"Naminé, don't worry we'll watch out for you! No guy is gonna touch you _ever_ again!" I looked over to the side, seeing the warm smile of one of the nicer guys in Axel's 'group', Demyx. He always seemed to be the one who cheered me up.

"No guy should have touched her to begin with."

"Oh, come on, Axel! It wasn't her fault!" Demyx whined, giving me a wink before turning back to the tall emerald eyed friend.

"I know. If it was I wouldn't still be with her. Would I, Princess?"

He looked at me with that heart-melting smile, knowing full well that I couldn't resist him when he pierced my heart like that. He leaned over, giving me a quick kiss before pulling his arm away.

"Tell me if you hear anything."

I wanted to tell him so badly, but at the same time something kept holding me back. Maybe it was because I knew that hearing it was Roxas would hurt him more than I could ever imagine.

All I could do was give him a small wave as I watched him walk away, a grin across his face.

--

The teacher set down the phone before turning back to the class. "Naminé, you need to report to the clinic about your injuries," she said in a sweet voice, her eyes giving me a look of pity before she returned to teaching her lesson.

She should pity me for a lot more reasons than she knew; like the fact she was sending me to the very cause of my big dilemma.

All the teachers hard heard the news. All the teachers knew that Axel had issued a warning saying that whoever had kissed his girl would pay dearly. All the teachers had heard the news that there was some kind of reward for whoever turned in the culprit, making a ruckus among the students to find out who had caused the crime.

But no one knew.

All the teachers ignored what was going on, because they were interested in gossip as much as teenagers. They ignored it because some of them were just _waiting_ for a reason to expel _that delinquent Axel _and his _motley crew_ that just seemed to always being causing problems on campus.

So everyone just kept quiet and stared at me with pitiful eyes.

It made me sick.

I slowly opened the door to the clinic, noticing how empty it quiet it was, save for one blonde haired man leaning back casually in his desk chair.

"You took your sweet time getting here," he joked, a smile playing across his lips. He sat up in the chair he'd been leaning against, stepping onto the ground and walking towards me. "You feel better? Is anything red, itchy, or swelling?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Ooh, straight and to the point. I can see why Axel likes you."

I blushed at that comment, not sure whether or not he was trying to compliment me or insult me.

"And it's because you're beautiful. I couldn't help myself." He stepped closer to me; his cerulean eyes looked down at me with an intensity I couldn't escape.

"You blush such a pretty shade of pink."

I stepped back, getting more and more embarrassed by the proximity. What was he doing? Well, that was a stupid question; I had some semblance of an idea of what he was doing. "Aren't you Axel's friend?" I asked, realizing that the distance between wasn't getting larger as I hoped it would.

He reached forward, his hand brushing against the back of mine as he looked down at me, his height making me feel all the more nervous.

"What are you doing with a guy like him, Naminé?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper but echoing through my head like a scream. "You don't come across as the shallow type."

"You don't even know me…"

I think he noticed I didn't pull away from his touch.

"Naminé, do you think he'd be hurt if he walked in on this right now?"

My breath caught in my throat, my body unable to move as his lips pressed gently against my cheek. They felt warm against my skin, and it hurt even worse to know I'd miss the warmth as soon as he pulled away.

"Roxas, stop."

"That wasn't very convincing," he chuckled, pulling away and giving me a small smile. He leaned in before I had time to react, stealing a quick kiss before completely stepping away from me. "But if you ask me to stop than I will."

He walked away from me, sitting back down in his desk chair.

A pang of guilt shot through me for wanting him to have ignored my request; for wanting him to have stayed with me just a little bit longer.

I had Axel. I wanted to be with Axel.

"Come to me if you ever have problems," he turned away, waving me off to leave him. "You'll know where to find me."

I rushed out before I had the chance to think twice.

--

**Eh, sorry this is so short…**

**But I really had no idea what to put for this chapter**

**And sorry if Roxas looks like a creeper again XD**

**Hopefully he'll get less creepy as time goes on o_____0**

**Please review!**

**Oh and sorry for the lack of updates… I kind of have a bleach infatuation now…**

**But I'm playing chain of memories again so hopefully I'll get interested again :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
